


Bachelor Party (bright side)

by SassyMeg



Series: Bachelor Party - Bright side / Dark side [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alul!Cas, Bachelor party (bright side), Blow Jobs, Boldog végkifejlet, Bottom!Cas, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Magyarul - Freeform, Doggy Style, Felül!Dean, Happy Ending, Kutyus szexpóz, Kölcsönös vonzalom, M/M, Magyar Destiel - Freeform, Randik, Részletes erotikus leírások, Szégyenlős!Castiel, azonnal beleeső!Dean, említett kristályosan átlátszó vibri, kölcsönös szerelem, közös vacsora, legénybúcsú (könnyed), masztizó!Dean, meg kell szereznem a számát!Dean, shy!Castiel, sztripper & rúdtáncos!Cas, szókimondó - durva nyelvezet, top!dean, véletlen találkozás másodszor
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Az ugyanaz kétszer másik, de előbb elkezdett fele. Ez az alapötlet, és már 2016 augusztusában elkezdtem, de csak pár napja fejeztem be teljesen.Itt is legénybúcsúban látja meg Dean Cast a színpadon, ahol táncol, és szeret azonnal belé. Hasonlóan itt is van másodállása Casnek, sőt itt jelenet is van azon a helyen. Ami nem ugyanaz: ebben a történetben nincsenek sötét múltú, bántalmazó exek, sem más aljas elemek. Sokkal napsugarasabbnak mondható ez, mint az előszörre feltöltött második rész. Ám még van, amiben mindkettő hasonlít, s ez a Happy Ending befejezés. :)





	Bachelor Party (bright side)

**Author's Note:**

> Az alap gondolatot, ötletet adó fic régebben elkezdett első - vidámabb - része, ami egyes elemeiben egyezik csak meg a másik, ehhez hasonló párjával. :)

Bachelor party - Legénybúcsú

Benny legénybúcsúját a fiúkkal együtt szervezték. Benny elveszi Andreát, élete szerelmét, és ezt a tényt meg kell fejelni egy bulival, ebben mindenki egyet értett.

A Holdfény bárt talán Ash ajánlotta, de ez annyira nem is fontos. Jó áraik voltak, és több kisebb terem hasonló bulik megtartásához. Közösen fizettek, összedobva a partira a pénzt, Gabrielre bízva a leszervezést, hiszen ebben mindig is ő volt a legjobb. 

Sosem foglalkoztak különösebben egymás szexuális orientációjával, tudták a másikról ki melyik nemet - vagy mindkettőt - preferálja, de eszükbe sem jutott problémázni ezen. Így aztán teljesen természetesen adta magát a dolog, hogy a partin nem csak sztripper rúdtáncos lányok, de fiúk is lesznek. Az igaz, hogy ez Benny bulija lesz, de nem jelenti azt, hogy a többiek ne érezzék jól magukat. 

***

Mire Dean a partira érkezett - kicsit késve - a többiek ekkorra egész jól érezték magukat.  
Michael ölében már egy táncos lány - bizonyos Tessa - ficánkolt, s mikor a fiú suttogott valamit a fülébe, a lány felkuncogott. Crowley Kevint pátyolgatta, teljesen belemerülve ebbe a tevékenységébe.

Samandriel és Adam két ledér hölgyikét próbált rávenni egy lehetséges édes négyeshez: a látottak szerint hajlottak is rá.  
Ash egyszerre két lánynak csapta a szelet, Dr. Badass sosem aprózta el a dolgokat. 

Benny az öccsével és Gabe-bel ült egy kis asztalnál.  
A srácok kisebb csoportokban beszélgettek, s mikor meglátták Deant, hangosan - füttyökkel és hujjogással - üdvözölték. 

\- Deano! Csakhogy megjöttél! Nem igazi buli az, amelyiken nem vagy ott! - jelentette ki Cole magához húzva Gadréelt, aki pici puszit nyomott a társa arcára.  
Dean figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy az öccse, amint meglátta, arrébb húzódott Gabetől, nem szólt, de egy pillantással tudomásul vette. 

\- Heya, Mindenki! Lemaradtam valamiről? - köszöntötte ő is őket.  
Michael vette át a szót: 

\- Azt hiszem még nem, bár Tessa számáról lemaradtál... viszont szerinte hamarosan egy olyan műsorszám következik, ami talán téged is érdekelhet.

Dean kissé felvonta a szemöldökeit. Michael néha egy segg, de van, amikor egész értelmes tud lenni. Már éppen vissza akart szólni, amikor megszólalt a zene, és belibbent a színpadra egy kecsesen mozgó srác. 

Dean még mindig nem ült le egyik asztal mellé sem, most viszont már úgy érezte, erre nincs is szüksége, mintha lelassult volna körülötte az idő. Még a teremben lévő zajt is tompábbnak érzékelte, csak állt ott, és bámulta az intenzív kék szemekkel rendelkező, gyönyörűen mozgó, rugalmas srácot. 

A táncosnak is feltűnt az őt csodálóan bámuló, s ámuló smaragd zöld szempárral rendelkező, felettébb jóképű srác. A tekintetük egybe fonódott, és Deannek valahogy úgy tűnt, ez a higanyos mozgású, elképesztően lenyűgöző fiú csak neki táncol. 

Amúgy sem volt rajta sok ruha, de addig abba sem hagyta a vetkőzést, amíg egy szál fekete alsó nem maradt rajta. Aztán felkapaszkodott a csillogó fémrúdra, és olyan gyakorlatokat végzett, mintha rá nem hatna a Földi gravitáció.  
Deannek fel sem tűnt, hogy az egész produkció alatt dermedten, elbűvölve, és csodálkozva állt. 

Majd a szám végén - amikor kissé felerősödtek a fények - tért magához úgy, mint aki bűverő alól szabadult fel. 

Nem habozott sokáig, mert a srác pillanatok alatt eltűnt a színpadról, de ez épp elégnek bizonyult ahhoz, hogy lekéssen róla. Hiába rohant az öltözők felé - természetesen ezt a biztonsági személyzet nem engedhette - s amíg alkudozni próbált, legnagyobb bánatára a gyönyörű táncos fiú felszívódott. 

Innentől kezdve Deant egyáltalán nem érdekelte semmi. Sőt, a nyakába akaszkodni próbáló csajok nemcsak idegesítették, de határozottan felbosszantották. Még bedobott két sört, aztán közölte az öccsével, hogy hazamegy, mert nem bírja tovább. Sam nem ellenkezett vele. 

Hazaérve első dolga volt bevágódni a zuhany alá. Először hideg vizet engedett magára, de aztán mégis kellemes hőfokra állította. Ahogy behabozta a testét, gondolatai elkalandoztak a mesés kék szemek tulajdonosához, akit képzeletében nem csak csókokkal illetett, de még azt is elképzelte, ahogy letérdelt elé, és a szájával kényezteti.  
Önkéntelen simogatta magát, egyre gyorsabb mozdulatokkal, egészen addig, míg három vastag sugárban el nem élvezett a csempére, amit aztán a zuhanyrózsa segítségével sietve lemosott. 

Miután a szokásos fürdőszobai rituáléit elvégezte, belebújt egy könnyű pamut shortba, és felvette az alvós AC/DC pólóját. 

Próbált elaludni, de nagyon nem ment. Valamit ki kell találnia, muszáj látnia újra, mert meg fog bolondulni. Halvány ötlet mocorgott az agyában. Hogyha ez a srác partikon szokott fellépni, akkor holnap felhívja a Holdfényt, és azt fogja mondani: szüksége van a táncosfiú címére, de minimum a telefonszámára, hogy megrendelhesse egy bulira.

Igen, holnap az első dolga lesz, mert addig nem tud nyugodni, míg újra nem láthatja. Most, hogy így ezt szépen megbeszélte magával, könnyebben aludt el, de már félálomban érezte maga mellett Őt...

Te jó ég! Mi lesz akkor, ha valóban mellette fog feküdni az ágyban? Hát nem fognak aludni, az egyszer biztos! Ez a gondolat széles mosolyt varázsolt az arcára, mielőtt álomba zuhant volna. 

***

Castiel nem értette saját magát. Miért szökött el tegnap éjjel úgy sietve, mikor határozottan tetszett neki az a sötétszőke srác az áhítatos zöld szemeivel? Mindegy. Ő elrohant, és már úgy sem fognak összefutni.

Pedig szerette volna, hiszen még álmodott is róla. S álmaiban olyan dolgokat művelt vele, hogyha most visszagondolt rá, belepirult. Ránézett az órájára. Ó te jó ég! Ha nem tartja az ütemtervet, elfog késni a kávézóból, és Zach a főnöke, ennek sohasem örül. Fénysebességgel készült el, aztán később bevágódott az aranyszín Lincolnjába - Gabenek sajátos humora van, ha a bébi tesóját kell megajándékoznia - és kikanyarodott az útra. Újra az órájára nézett. Oké. Odafog érni, mielőtt az a seggfej Zach beleköthetne. 

Szerencséje volt. Simán beért, és időben elkészült. Charlie és Meg tartották a frontot, amíg beért az eladótérbe. Sőt, úgy látszott, kellemesnek ígérkezik a nap. Mindenkire mosolygott, és váltott velük néhány kedves szót.  
Ez az idill eltartott vagy egy órán át, amíg meg nem jelent az ajtóban egy ismerős alak. 

***

Dean egy kicsit morcos volt, nem úgy indult a nap, ahogy szerette volna. A kék szemű táncos srác címét nem kapta meg, és hosszas könyörgésre kapott egy telefonszámot, amire azt mondták az ügynökéjé. Beszélt is egy nagyképű faszfejjel, és újabb hosszas huzavona után kapott végre egy számot.

Mivel nem reggelizett, szüksége volt rá, hogy egyen, meg bedobjon egy kávét. Bobbyval több szerencséje akadt, simán elengedte a mai melóból. Így tehát van egy egész napja, hogy megtalálja azt az édes angyalfiút, aki rabul ejtette a szívét.

Betért a Pite Mennyországba - már a neve is jól hangzott -, és a pulthoz érve, rá sem nézve senkire leadta a rendelését, miközben még mindig a mobiljával bíbelődött. Pedig ha felnézett volna, akkor látja, hogy Castiel lebukott a pult mögé, és a két pultos lány kuncogva dőlt egymásnak.

Tárcsázta a számot, mire felhangzott a Smoke and the Water kezdő taktusai, s mintha egészen közel szólalt volna meg. Egész pontosan a pult alól. Dean kinyomta a hívást, pedig még fel sem vette senki. Újra tárcsázott, s ugyanaz fogadta. A lányok mialatt összekészítették neki a rántottát, a pitét, meg a kapucsínóját, alig bírtak a jókedvükkel, miközben mutogattak alig feltűnően a pultjuk alá. Deannek kezdett derengeni a dolog. Akit épp hívni próbál, itt rejtőzik. Na de miért? 

\- Hé, Cassy, mit csinálsz itt? - jött ki hátulról egy mogyoró szőke hajú srác, borostyán színű szemekkel.  
\- Semmit, Gabriel. Csak leejtettem valamit - válaszolta zavartól elpirultan a kérdezett, s eközben kikászálódott az eddigi rejtekhelyéről.

Teljes zavarban, s emiatt - Dean megállapítása szerint aranyosan édes - pírral az arcán, végre szemközt fordult az imádott smaragd zöld szempárral, amiknek tulajdonosa flörtölve mosolygott rá. Cas úgy érezte magát, mint egy őz az autó reflektoraiba nézve. 

A mosolygó srác előre hajolt, és hangját lehalkítva közölte vele:  
\- Cas! Beszélnünk kell!  
\- Honnan tudod a nevem?  
\- Hmm. A névtábládból? Nem. Igazából megadták a számod, s ahogy az előbb: próbáltalak hívni.

A két lány a pult mögött összesúgott, majd Charlie picit megtaszította a dermedten álló barátjukat, és Meg közben azt mondta:  
\- Igen, menj csak, mi addig itt mindent megcsinálunk, ne aggódj!  
Dean egy sarok asztalt választott ki kettejüknek, - a reggelijét is a tálcán ide egyensúlyozta - egyrészt, hogy ne legyenek nagyon szem előtt, másrészt a lehető legközelebb akart ülni az ő édes angyalához... és persze nem akarta azt sem, hogy újra elmeneküljön.

Miután leültek az asztalhoz, egy sarokpadra, a sötét méz szőke fiú vette magához a társalgás fonalát.  
\- Kezdjük az elején. Szia, Dean vagyok, Dean Winchester - rámosolygott a félénken néző srácra.

\- Helló, Dean! - a hangja most mélyebben csengett, mint mikor Gabriellel, vagy épp az előbb hozzá szólt, s ebbe a hangba a zöld szemű srác szinte beleremegett, mintha elektromos áram cikázna a testén keresztül. - A nevem: Castiel... Novak... Miért keresel, és mit akarsz rólam tudni?

\- Jézus, Cas! Én nem egy stalker vagyok, vagy egy perverz rajongó! Teljesen véletlen találtam ide! Fogalmam sem volt, hogy itt dolgozol! Csak reggelire tértem be, és közben fel akartalak hívni.  
\- ... és mit akartál telefonon mondani?

\- Hát igaz... először arra gondoltam, hogy valami kamu dumával ráveszlek arra, hogy találkozzunk... és igazad van: nem partit szervezek, és ott kéne táncolnod. Egyszerűen csak találkozni, és beszélgetni szeretnék veled. Bármiről... amiről csak akarsz.

\- Egy randira hívnál? ... és mi van akkor, ha én a méhek életéről szeretnék társalogni veled?  
\- Igen, ha akarod, nevezheted randinak... a méhekről? Hmm... szeretem a mézet... de még jobban a pitét - nevetett rá elbűvölően Dean, majd folytatta, de a hangja elhalkult - nagyon szeretem a pitét, de azt hiszem, még a piténél is jobban szeretnélek téged...

\- Nem értem ezt az egészet, Dean. Még csak nem is ismerjük egymást! Honnan tudod?  
\- Fogalmam sincs! Egyszerűen csak... érzem. Amióta megláttalak, képtelen vagyok arra, hogy kiverjelek a fejemből. Csak rád tudok gondolni. Mintha már ezer éve ismernénk egymást. Álmodtam rólad - fűzte hozzá, némi habozás után. 

\- Én is... - Casen látszott, csak véletlen bökte ki, de már nem szívhatta vissza.  
\- Látod? - nyomakodott közelebb hozzá Dean, s a fiú automatikusan hozzásimult. - Miért futottál el előlem? - kérdezte még tőle halkan, s bal kezével lazán átkarolta.

\- Ötletem sincs... vagy talán amiatt, mert félek a komoly kapcsolattól. Azt hiszem megrendült a bizalmam. Nekem nagyon lassan mennek a dolgok, s erre általában nincs türelme a másiknak, az egyszerűbb utat választja, és elhagy, keres mást, akivel minden könnyebb. Épp elégszer tört darabokra a szívem. Te egy gyönyörű pasi vagy, aki választhatna ezer mást...

\- Nekem nem kell más Cas, csak és kizárólag: Te! Akik pedig elhagytak téged egy kóbor numeráért, értük ne búslakodj. Akkor nem is voltak hozzád valók. Mellesleg nekem szerencse. Ők észre sem vették mekkora kincs van a birtokukban, de én tudom! - fejezte be Dean, és egy bizonytalan puszit adott a kék szemű srác arcára. 

Mikor pedig Cas nem tiltakozott, akkor végig csókolta az állkapocs ívét, s rá tért a nyakára, majd onnan visszatérve, a száját vette célba. Mialatt csókolta, a hozzá közelebb eső combján is remegő kézzel végig simított, érezte a fiú ellenállása semmivé olvad. Senkivel, és semmivel nem törődve csókolóztak, talán úgy tíz percig, mire Cas törte meg a csókjukat, s elfúlva annyit jegyzett meg:

\- Kihűl a reggelid... vagy már nem vagy éhes?  
Válaszul Dean gyomra morgott egyet, amire mindketten felnevettek.  
\- Gyere! Tarts velem! - nevetett rá a zöld szemű srác.

Castiel már épp tiltakozni akart, mikor a lányok, - akikkel együtt dolgozott - integettek neki, hogy fogadja csak el. Meg még egy SMS-t is küldött a mobiljára, amiben kérte, hogy menjen el csak ezzel a jóképű fiúval, majd azt mondják a főnöknek, hogy rosszul lett. Ki ne hagyjon egy ilyen lehetőséget! 

Így aztán ketten gyorsan végeztek a reggelivel, és Charlie még csomagolt is nekik ételt az útra, s ez Deant teljesen elbűvölte. Sietve, s kuncogva távoztak a parkolóba, ahol ott várt rájuk Baby. 

*

\- Hová megyünk? - kérdezte kíváncsian Cas, miután mindketten beültek az impalába, és Dean beállította az autórádiót egy zenei csatornára, de levette a hangerőt.  
\- Mit szeretnél? Séta valahol a parkban, megnézni egy filmet, elmenni egy kiállításra, beülni egy hangulatos kis étterembe, venni néhány DVD-t, vagy egy jó könyvet, esetleg a nap végén vacsorázni nálam és velem? Nekem bármelyik jó - mosolygott rá Dean. 

A kék szemű srác meglepetten bámult a másikra, a ki nem mondott kérdésére még hozzá tette:  
\- Ugyan, csak nem gondoltad, hogy egyenesen hazaviszlek hozzám, és ágynak döntelek? Amit tegyünk hozzá, hogy igenis megfordult a fejemben, de akkor sosem mosnám le magamról, hogy egy tapló vagyok. 

Cas szájára huncut mosoly költözött.  
\- Mi van akkor, ha azt mondanám, mind jöhet, ebben a sorrendben. Te mit szólsz ehhez?  
\- Azt, hogy te aztán nem aprózod el, és imádlak érte! - érkezett a gyors, és vidám válasz.

Így aztán sétáltak a közeli parkban, ahol felfedeztek mókusokat. A tóban úszkáló kacsákat etették, miközben perecet rágcsáltak. Dean vett egy szép, türkiz szín, könnyű, selyemsálat az egyik idősebb nőtől - aki a kézműves termékeit árusította -, mondván, hogy mennyire illik Cas szeméhez.

Moziba ugyan nem mentek, de megnézték a közelben nyílt ásvány börzét, ahol mindketten vettek bőrkarkötőt, és egy-egy vékonyra csiszolt jáde gyűrűt. Végül elmentek egy olyan kávézóba, ahol a sütik, kávék és teák mellett még könyveket, és DVD-ket is lehetett venni.

Aztán Dean kérlelte Cast, hogy vacsorázzon nála, mert ő fog főzni, és szívesen venné, ha véleményt mondana. Szerencséjére Castiel boldogan mondott igent. 

*

Dean nem lódított, tényleg istenien főzött. Cas nem győzött nyögdécselni az élvezettől, annyira finomra sikerült minden. A zöld szemű srác meg csak furán nézett rá olyankor, mivel ezek a hümmögő hangok, amiket ilyenkor kibocsátott magából, egy teljesen más helyzetet idéztek fel az agyában, és ilyenkor a lába közötti testrésze is jelezte: mennyire oda van Casnek ezért a hangjáért. Amikor már a sütit ették, akkor ez Castielnek is feltűnt.

\- Mi az? - kérdezte mosolyogva.  
\- Semmi. Csak azt hiszem, gyakran fogok neked ezek után főzni, hogy halljam ezeket a mesés hangjaidat, mellesleg kicsi Deannek nagyon bejön - fűzte közbe elmélyített hangon, kacsitva hozzá -, és láthassam ezt a mindet felolvasztó, beragyogó mosolyodat! Ez megfizethetetlen.  
\- Tudom, másra meg ott a MasterCard...

Dean felkacagott, ahogy Cas halvány mosollyal az arcán, az ismert reklámot idézte. Pontosan látta rajta, hogy mennyire megilletődött attól, amit mondott, és még el is pirult.

\- Ja, igen... annyira... annyira, aranyos vagy. Tudod? - törölgette a könnyeit a nevetéstől, megvárta, amíg a sötét hajú srác bekanalaz egy újabb sütit a szájába, és lenyeli a falatot, majd nem tudva tovább ellenállni a vágyainak, magához ölelve megcsókolta. 

Eleinte tisztességesnek mondható volt ez a csók, de hamar átment vadabb szenvedélyesbe, mondhatni extra piszkosba. 

A végén azon kapták magukat, hogy már a kanapén fekszenek egymáson, és vadul összedörzsölődnek a csípőjüknél, aminek meg is lett hamarosan az eredménye: mindkettejük nadrágja átázott. Mikor Castiel mentegetőzni akart, akkor csak a szájára rakta egy ujját, hogy ne mondhasson semmit, és meg is pecsételte egy csókkal.

\- Látod, Cas! Ezt teszed velem! Már tinédzser korom óta nem jöttem a gatyámba. Tudod, hogy ez mekkora bók? Ez azt jelenti, hogy kedvellek... még hozzá: nagyon-nagyon.  
\- Én is kedvellek, Dean! - suttogta Cas, és hagyta, hogy a sötét mézszín hajú srác kihámozza a ruhájából. A nadrágjának úgyis annyi. 

Hamarosan az ágyban kötöttek ki, simogatva, és csókolva a másikat, s bár Dean egyértelműen többet szeretett volna, amíg erre a másik nincs felkészülve, addig nem akarta erőltetni ezt az egészet. 

Valahogy pontosan tudta, hogy mire gondol az édes kék szeműje, amikor ránézett tágra nyitott gyönyörűséges szemeivel, olvasta az arcáról a ki nem mondott kérdést.  
\- Nem, nem fogok semmit csinálni, amire még nem vagy kész - suttogta -, de vannak dolgok, amik tetszeni fognak, és felpezsdítenek - tette még hozzá egy kaján vigyorral, megmozgatva hozzá mókás eltúlzással a szemöldökeit, hogy Cas vele nevetett. 

Két percen belül Dean lelkesen rácuppant Cas farkára, és úgy kényeztette, mintha mindig ezt csinálta volna. A következő körben pedig a kék szemű srác adta vissza a szívességet. 

*

Ettől fogva rendszeresen randiztak, és haladtak az egymás megismerésében, és fölfedezésében.

Mégis Dean áttörésnek tartotta, amikor Castiel volt az, aki felajánlotta, hogy randizzanak nála. Persze nemcsak ez a tény volt az, amiért különlegessé vált mindkettejük számára ez a dátum, hanem mert Cas végre úgy döntött, hogy tovább léphetnek a randi skálán, készen állva a behatolós szexre.

Dean egy kicsit idegesnek is érezte magát emiatt. Nem érzett már így a gimis vizsgái óta. Cas feltett egy háttér zenét, de valahogy még mindig feszültek voltak mindketten, pedig Dean próbálta lazának mutatni magát, míg nem valami eszébe jutott, és kiment a konyhába, a hűtőhöz.

\- Nincs itthon valami keményebb italod, mint a narancslé, tea, ásványvíz?  
\- De van - érkezett a válasz a nappaliból -, a szekrényben felül van egy üveg Baileys.  
\- Csajos pia... - morogta maga elé Dean - de a célnak megfelel. 

Megtalálva az üveget felbontotta, és két poharat is szervírozott hozzá egy tálcán. Bevitte a nappaliba, és töltött mindkettejüknek, majd Casnek nyújtotta a poharát, aki olyan ideges volt, hogy úgy itta, mintha valami víz lenne.

\- Hé! Wowowo! Ne idd ennyire hirtelen, mert hamar a fejedbe száll! - figyelmeztette.  
Hát, ami azt illeti elkésett. Cas nem ihatott sűrűn szeszt, mert egyetlen pohár is ellazította. Ahogy még ivott, egyre inkább melege lett, s vetkőzni kezdett, sőt, így tett Deannel is. Az igazsághoz tartozik, hogy egyre merészebb, és vehemensebb lett. Valósággal rámászott Deanre, s ott csókolta, ahol érte. 

\- Cas, Cas, Édesem! Egyáltalán nem panaszképpen, de szükségünk lenne egyéb dolgokra... tudod! Óvszer, meg síkosító... ilyesmik.  
\- Az ágy melletti éjjeliszekrény, legalsó fiók - mormolta bele a zöld szemű srác nyakába.

Miután Dean kiszabadult az ölelésből - miközben még vagy kétszer tíz perces csókcsatán is túl jutott, mivel Cas folyton visszahúzta, elérte az áhított éjjeliszekrényt.

Kihúzta a legalsó fiókot, amikor megakadt a szeme valamin. Be volt finom tapintású bőrrel burkolva, de ha nem így lett volna, akkor is kíváncsivá teszi.  
\- Mi a fene? - kicsomagolta, és nem tudta, hogy vigyorogjon vagy csak ámuldozzon - Aztaaaa!

Visszament a nappaliba, ahol Cas várt rá, ő meg úgy tett mintha az Oscar gálán lenne. Csak éppen az Oscar díj helyett egy kristály falloszt szorongatott. 

\- Köszönöm mindenkinek, aki lehetővé tette, hogy enyém lehessen ez a díj - kezdte tök komolyan a monológot, de a szeme tele volt nevetéssel -, az öcsémnek Sammynek, aki ha ezt meglátná, a szemei keresztbe csúsznának, és jogosan...

Cas előbb megrémült, de ahogy Dean mindenféle arcot vágott, elkezdett kuncogni.  
\- Nem is! A legeslegjobban köszönettel tartozom szerelmemnek, életem párjának, Castielnek, neki ajánlom ezt a szobrot, és használni is fogjuk mindkettőnk örömére!  
\- Dean!

Ő közben odaért Cashez, és a vibrátort félretéve - mert igazából az volt - lehajolva hozzá átölelte, és vagy negyed óráig csak csókolta. Majd mikor kibontakozott, azt mondta.

\- Nem is tudtam, hogy ilyen cuccaid vannak! Ez meg honnan...?  
\- Szülinapomra kaptam Gabe-től, neki ilyen érdekes humora van.  
\- Én is ismerek egy Gabrielt! Hmm. Tényleg, ő tőle kitelne! Gabriel... Gabe? Trükkös Gabe? Féltékenynek kéne lennem?

\- Nem hinném, hogy kellene! Ő a bátyám. Bár csak féltestvérem. Az apánk közös, az anyánk nem ugyanaz.  
\- Megáll az eszem! Gabriel a bratyód? Ha ezt tudom, előbb találtam volna rád! Édes Istenem! De nem baj, most már együtt vagyunk - fejezte be, s újra csókolta Cast.

*

A hálóban feküdtek az ágyon, túl egy kölcsönös orális szexelésen, mivel mikor kibukott Casből: igazából még ezt senkivel sem csinálta, akkor Dean elhatározta, úgy akarja ezt vele, hogy örökké az emlékezetébe vésse, és olyan legyen, mint még soha semmi. 

Egymással szemben feküdtek az oldalukon. Cas felemelte a kezét, és végig húzta az ujját Dean szájának alsó ívén. Az érintése lágy volt, akár egy toll pihéje.  
\- Van fogalmad róla, mennyire szeretlek?

Válasz helyett Dean magához rántotta Cast, egy zúzós csókra, nyelvét mélyen a szájába vezetve, miközben Cas az arcát simítva, szintén lelkesen csókolta vissza.

Nedvesen, és hanyagul, de Istenem, Deannek annyira szüksége volt erre. Mint ahogy szüksége volt Casre is, akár a levegőre. Elvesztek egymásban. Semmi sem számított, csak az érzés, ahogy Cas ajkai az övén mozogtak, és a nyelve a szájában.

Cas ringatta ellene a csípőjét, dörzsölte a farkát Dean testéhez.  
\- Ez olyan rohadt jó! Akarlak! Szükségem van rád! Annyira kibaszottul Szeretlek! - dünnyögte Dean, és ráhengeredett Casre, s miután így ő alákerült, valami ősi, birtokos vágy kerítette hatalmába.

\- Dean! - s ő lenézett Casre, aki az ajkába harapott. Megértette a jelzését, s legördült róla.  
Némán figyelte, ahogy négykézlábra áll.  
\- Tégy a magadévá! A tiéd vagyok! - suttogta.  
\- Bassza meg... - nyögte Dean, és annyira be volt indulva ettől a két rövid mondattól, mint még soha.

Már húzta is magához a tubus síkosítót, és az egyik fóliázott óvszert.  
Castiel érezte a kísérleti érintést partnere ujjaitól, ahogy a feneke hasadékában végig siklottak, keresve a bejáratát. Érezte ahogy ecsetszerűen, alig érintve a bőrét, Dean ajka puszikat lehel a feneke félgömbjeire.

Hallotta, ahogy kipattintja a kupakot - megtörve szuszogós csendet - s használja a síkostó tubusát. Castiel adott egy kis zihálást, ahogy a hideg gél találkozott túl fűtött belsejével. De rögtön érezte Dean nyugtató, simító érintését a háta alsó felén, s ettől egyből enyhült a feszültsége.

Ahogy Dean jobb kézzel dörzsölt kis köröket a bőrén, bal kezének az ujjai az ánuszának nyújtásán, s így egész testének ellazításán dolgoztak.  
A nedves ujjak enyhén nyújtották, ingerelték őt, és ettől szinte dorombolnia kellett. Mikor a szeretője bedolgozta a harmadik ujját a belsejébe, Castiel háta ívbe feszült, és halkan felnyögött. 

\- Olyan jó, Édes... Istenem, te annyira jól csinálod ezt! - mormolta Castiel - Szeress, Dean! - nyomta hátát, Dean keze felé, újra türelmetlen.

Hallotta az óvszer csomagolásának tépését, ahogy latex gumigyűrű felhengeredik, pár másodperc, és megérezte az extra nedves érintést, majd a nyomást, aztán mikor a fejrész kissé belé nyomult, ettől valahogy megnyugodott.

Az első behatolás égett, és ettől egy picit fájdalmasan nyöszörgött, amire rögtön érkezett az aggodalmas kérdés:  
\- Jól vagy, Cas?  
\- Igen... 

Dean remegve simogatni kezdte fel-le a hátát, és az oldal vonalát, majd lassan ereszkedett rá, előre dőlve csókolta a nyak - váll részét. Érezte a csípőjét, amint hozzásimult a feneke hajlatánál. Dean teljes hosszában benne volt.  
\- Készen állok.  
\- Rendben, Babe.

Dean lassan kihúzódott belőle, majd újra visszatért. Hihetetlenül jó érzéseket gerjesztett benne. Dean keze az oldalát simította becézve őt, de most megragadta a vállát.

\- Az enyém vagy, Cas. Mindig, és örökké - hallotta a fülében a birtokos hangot, és ez végig borzongatta.

Ezután Dean csípője gyorsabban ütemre váltott. Castiel kissé összerezzent, de még mindig kellett, hogy érezze magában Deant. Farka bukdácsolt a lábai között, és arra vágyott, hogy masszírozhassa, de attól félt, hogy ettől túl hamar elélvezne, ezért inkább annyiban hagyta. 

\- Szeretem, ahogy a kis mohó lyukad elnyel engem... ez egyenesen... Ahhh, Istenem, Cas...  
\- Bassza meg, Dean... kérlek - könyörgött, de igazából ő sem tudta, hogy mi az amit kér.

Dean kemény, gyors tempót diktált, s egyre erősített rajta.  
\- Baby... egyre közelebb érek... - Dean lihegett mögötte. Castiel a legtöbb élvezetet kapta ebben a helyzetben, és szögben, szinte minden lökés eltalálta a prosztatáját, ami állandó gyönyörteli nyögésekre késztette.

Ellen tartott a lökéseknek, megfeszítette a könyökét, és az ujjait a saját farkára kulcsolta.  
Deanre összpontosított, ahogy a golyója csapódott az övé ellen. Nedves volt a saját izgalmától, ez lehetővé tette, hogy a keze gyorsan mozogjon. Mély, nehéz zihálás jött Dean felől. Castiel lehunyta a szemét, s elképzelte Deant... elképzelte, ahogy az arca elernyed, amikor odaér az öröm kapujába... hogy a szemét csukva tartja, és milyen gyönyörű akkor...

Az ismerős forró feszültség kavargott az alhasában, a vágy kundalini kígyója. A ritmusos érintés, Dean farkának hegyétől a prosztatáján, minden egyes ütemben, most tolta egyre előrébb, följebb, magasabbra, ahonnan le fog zúdulni majd a "szédítő mélységbe". 

\- Dean... Dean... Dean... - kántálta, mint egy szent fohászt, s apró színes fények robbantak a csukott szemhéjai mögött, amikor "zuhanni kezdett a szakadék széléről". Forró sperma vonta be ujjait, s fröccsent a lepedőre alatta, és szétkenődött a combján meg a hasán, ahogy lejjebb ereszkedett.

\- Óh, Igen... bassza... Szeretlek, Cas! - Dean teste megrándult többször, majd elcsendesedett. Castiel érezte, hogy Dean farka lüktet benne, ahogy élvezete jutalma ömlik a vékony gumiba, s az átéltektől elfáradt, de boldogan jól lakott testébe. Aztán apró csókokat érzett hátul a nyakán, és a fülén. A mohó száj beszippantotta a fülcimpáját, majd a nyughatatlan nyelv, bele is nyalt a fülébe. Izgató volt ennyire közelről hallgatni szerelme lihegését. Nevetnie kellett, s Dean vele nevetett. 

*

Jóval később, Dean ott horkolt halkan mellette, ölelve őt, mint aki attól fél, hogy elveszít valami értékeset, lábát összefonva Castielével birtoklóan, még álmában is.  
Cas ezen elmosolyodott. Boldognak érezte magát. Megtalálta azt, akire egész eddig várt, aki kedves hozzá, és figyelmes vele, akit szerethet, és viszont szereti őt.

***---***

The End  
03.30.2018. Friday 9:33

**Author's Note:**

> HA, és amennyiben tetszett ez a verzió, hagyj nekem érte egy kudost. :)  
> Köszi. ❤️


End file.
